


6 six-word stories from Crema

by nightfall_in_winter



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfall_in_winter/pseuds/nightfall_in_winter
Summary: Armie is a man of few words. Six times.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	6 six-word stories from Crema

Can kiss you forever. Luca’s gone.  
***  
I can cook dinner…And breakfast.  
***  
Do I dare to eat a peach? (inspired by T.S. Eliot)  
***  
Call Me by Your Name, Timmy...  
***  
Unknown. Clumsy. Warm. Beautiful. Sensual. Unknown.  
***  
Armie Hammer. Lover. I mean, actor.

**Author's Note:**

> “Shall I part my hair behind? Do I dare to eat a peach?”  
> ― T.S. Eliot, The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock and Other Poems


End file.
